Plating gold by electrodeposition employing as a gold plating bath a gold cyanide has been well known and used in combination with different electrolytes. Wherever additives to gold have been employed, these have been rendered soluble in the electrolyte and various metals have been sought to be incorporated in gold with diverse results in the end product achieved by electrodeposition. Variations of results because of bath compositions have also been observed. In general, electrodeposition of gold and cobalt on suitable substrates has been associated with jewelry making. However, entirely different requirements are needed for functional deposits such as used in electronic industry, e.g., for contact devices.